


Comfort in closeness

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Cute, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Geniuses, Hurt/Comfort, Melodrama, Robots, School, Sweet, brother bounds, young hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Sweet moments between Hiro Hamada and his brother Tadashi Hamada.





	

 

As the explosion occurred and  Hiro was pushed back, he saw several events play out in his mind. Those thoughts, all of them regarding Tadashi,  were at the same time comforting (for it was his personal hero, and older brother) and incredibly depressing, as he was sure that his brother would have been severely burned or even killed by temperatures hot enough to melt steel. He was pushed back, and he found himself looking into the past.

 

_ “Tadashi.” _   He thought as he felt the heat on his face. It made him sweat but he didn’t even notice as he lost consciousness, his mind pulled back through several moments of their shared past.

 

**(first day of school)**

“Don’t sweat it. I’ll take him.”

 

Aunt Cass had been busy running the cafe. Tadashi, who was ten and had school anyway, decided to help his aunt out and take Hiro out for his first day of school. Not that the young boy needed the education. At age 5, Hiro already showed signs of being a genius, much like their father had been. He already knew how to write several letters and how to count to 1000, things he had taught himself. Tadashi once again asked himself if Hiro had retained any memories of their parents. Probably not, though. He had been so young…

 

Tadashi shook his head free from the dark thoughts which insisted on creeping in. He focused on taking the boy out to school. Tadashi was ten and couldn’t drive, but he knew the way to his brother’s school. He had attended it for four years, and it happened to be on the way to his own school.

 

He messed up the hair of the younger boy, which, at less than four feet tall, was almost completely engulfed by his backpack. Hiro ran away from him with a shout - not in fear, confusion, or shock, but just as a fun game between the two. He always detested how Tadashi messed up his carefully groomed hair, which Aunt Cass spent almost 10 minutes every morning fixing up. He ended up looking like something out of an anime or a manga, his hair uncombed and spiked. 

 

As he ran giggling, Tadashi made sure they both had their things ready. He asked the young boy if he had his markers, (for designing robots which weren’t functional, yet) pencils, notebook, and school textbooks. 

 

Aunt Cass had needed to take money from the safe to pay for his education, but was all worth it  just to see his smile. The boy couldn’t wait to go to school, and show everyone how bright and cheery he was.

 

With one small foot put onto the sidewalk, followed by another, right hand entangled with Tadashi’s left one, they idly chatted about their plans for the future. Tadashi wanted to help people, to become a doctor or help build a robot doctor. Hiro wanted to kick some major butt with Bots. It wasn’t illegal to fight using them– as long as there were no bets around it– and he wanted to be a player on the major leagues. Tadashi shook his head, reminding himself to try and get that idea out of his brother’s mind.

 

They were getting close and the excitement of that young boy was contagious. Tadashi smiled warmly. He was sure his younger brother would have a good time in school. He wouldn’t have trouble, and he would have the top grades. He would make both him and Aunt Cass very proud.

 

He left the young boy at the white gates of the school and Hiro admired the big opening. It looked like it was approximately a gazillion meters tall. He stared upwards in awe. for what seemed like forever. A bell rung and he hurried inside the building, using his ability to read to search for his classroom. In his haste, he didn’t forget to wave back at Tadashi, who smiled at him as he entered the building.

 

**(Comfort in closeness)**

 

“Stupid! Dumb! School!”

 

Hiro was throwing a tantrum, likewise throwing his toys and actions figures around and kicking them. He punched the poster- filled wall in frustration. He screamed as tears fell down his face. He felt like school was a dumb thing he didn’t have to suffer through, even though the truancy laws of San Fransokyo said he had to. At least until the twelfth grade.

 

Tadashi observed the boy from his side of the room, unsure of how to handle his sibling’s frustration. Normally Aunt Cass would comfort him, hugging him into calmness, but Aunt Cass wasn’t home. She had gone to buy some coffee for the cafe, and, when Hiro had arrived home (dropped by Aunt Cass, who usually picked him up), he started revealing his feelings in this noisy manner. Something wasn’t right. Hiro had always been such a jolly kid, even after his parents’ death…

 

Tadashi wanted to know what was wrong, and he would do his best to try and emulate Aunt Cass’s soothing hug. Carefully dodging Hiro’s thrown stuff, he approached and hugged his brother from behind.

 

He could feel Hiro’s sobbing and hiccupping through his hug, the mucus running out Hiro’s nose as he cried. Tadashi ignored the filthy things and pressed closer. His brother needed him, and he was going to do the best he could to comfort him.

 

Gradually, Hiro calmed down. He couldn’t throw his toys around because Tadashi had his arms around Hiro’s own so that he couldn’t move them, but he felt strangely comfortable in the warm cuddles of his brother.

 

“Shhh. Shh. It’s okay. Tell me, what happened?”

 

Tadashi looked at the small vulnerable child he called his brother. He seemed so small… so fragile. He didn’t know what had happened, but he hoped that whomever had hurt his small brother had received some kind of punishment.

 

He repeated his question, and Hiro threatened to cry again as he remembered what had happened. He, younger than everyone else by a year or two, had been pushed around and made fun of for being a “geek.” They had even resorted to violence against the poor child, pushing him against a wall.

 

As he told of his encounter to Tadashi, the older brother performed a magic trick he had learned. He took a lollipop (which he had previously pulled from his trousers’ pocket to his shirt’s sleeve) out of Hiro’s ear. In actuality all he had done had been sliding the lollipop down from his sleeve to his hand, but it made Hiro smile, and that was the magic he’d been searching for. Tadashi felt a sense of fury wash over him as he heard the story. Hiro had passed from the first grade straight to the third when it had become clear he was so far ahead of everyone else in his class. Even in third grade, he had still had no difficulties with the lessons being taught… but some kids had a problem with that. And though Tadashi, at age 11, was above attacking 8 year old kids, he felt like they needed to hear a few select words.

 

He wasn’t going to do it though; stirring them up was likely only going to make things worse for Hiro, unfortunately. But, he was going to be there for his brother. He told Hiro a few truths…

 

“Look, being smart is a good thing… Don’t let them fool you into thinking that it’s not. You are blessed, Hiro, but people are afraid and may not like those who are different. But whether they are jealous, or just afraid, you are still an  _ amazing _ little brother,” - he ruffled up Hiro’s hair to the boy’s vehement protest - “and you are an even more amazing person.”

 

Hiro turned around into his hug to look at his brother. He was so incredible to him. He was feeling better already.

 

“Thanks, Dashi.”

 

Dashi  was his pet nickname for his brother. He had made it up himself (well, it hadn’t been hard, as he had only removed the Ta from his name) a couple of years back.

 

“No problem, bro.”

 

By the end of it he was smiling, and Tadashi felt a sense of accomplishment. He had achieved it. He had cheered up his brother.

  
  


**(“No place like home”)**

The two brothers were sitting on the living room, watching some old musical about following a yellow brick road. And Hiro was bored. Young kids often hated old movies, but this one, despite being in colour, was over 70 years old. In fact, despite the good music and creative effects, he had watched the movie already, tons of times, and asked himself why Glinda or whatever her name was didn’t just tell the other girl, Dorothy, to click her heels from the beginning.  He would’ve believed it, seeing as she was in another land entirely. He was sure she would have done it instantaneously. But that would undermine the message of the movie, which was; “There’s no place like home”

 

He had to admit, he liked the message.  Home  _ was _ where the heart rested, and his heart rested with his aunt and his brother. Tadashi loved this movie, and that was why he sat through it. All to make sure his personal hero and best friend, Tadashi Hamada, was happy.

 

He looked at his brother, who had his eyes glued to the screen, and smiled. Tadashi noticed his gaze and winked at him. He was close, so close, and though he didn’t feel anything romantic for him, they  _ were _ brothers after all. He felt himself needing to get closer to his brother.  He pressed against him.

 

Tadashi let Hiro cuddle with him as he watched the movie. He had to admit, being this close to his brother was comforting  He hoped to always keep their close brotherly relationship tight and present, even throughout Hiro’s teenage years, for he loved the other boy (like a brother) dearly.

 

As the movie ended with its reprise, Tadashi slowly let Hiro’s head descend from his shoulder, where he had fallen asleep. He knew Hiro didn’t like this movie.  The younger one was more into superheroes and action robot films, but he had agreed to watching the movie with him. That was what he liked about Hiro. Besides loving him as a brother, he was a selfless little man who would let others have their fun, even if it was at his expense. Despite the bullying he had suffered (which he had recovered from) he was still a very headstrong, confident young boy.

 

He threw another look at the sleeping 10 year old and let him rest on the couch as he picked himself up to go to the bathroom. The soda he had been drinking left him with the need to relieve himself and so he gave into its will.  

 

As he washed his hands he wondered if Hiro would ever let himself be separated from their brotherly care for one another. He sure hoped not, since he had promised himself one thing and one thing only. He would always,  _ always _ be there for his brother.

 

**(Tickling match)**

 

Aunt Cass had finally given up on combing up his hair, which was now always like an anime character’s: spiked and wild. He liked how it was, even though when he was younger he couldn’t stand the thought of it being as wild as it was. Tadashi gleefully helped him keep the hair like that by ruffling it and Hiro had grown to enjoy that small gesture of affection.

 

He was exhausted. At age 13 he was finishing up high school, and (though he had other hobbies,) it was school that was the most important thing to him at the moment. He was  finishing school at one of the youngest ages ever, and everyone was proud of him.

 

Tadashi was in college working on some super secret robot invention. Not even Hiro knew what he was working on, but that didn’t mean  Tadashi didn’t trust him.

 

Almost as if to prove the point, Tadashi came and picked Hiro up, throwing him towards the bed. Tadashi had always had good aim and strength, so Hiro went right into the bed. Temporarily unprepared for the relentless attack of his brother, Hiro was at Tadashi’s power. He hoped his brother didn’t attack him, but Tadashi, seeing the opportunity, did attack. He tickled him in the armpits, the feet, and the navel.  Hiro couldn’t stop squirming and laughing for he had always been very ticklish.

 

But Hiro had a plan. Pressing himself against the bed, he jumped unexpectedly and grabbed Tadashi’s neck with his hands, bringing him down into the bed with him He took this time to counterattack.  

Tadashi wasn’t as ticklish as Hiro, but there were still certain spots his brother knew of where he had the tickles, and Hiro pushed against his neck and started moving his fingers. Tadashi laughed and attacked Hiro’s navel again.

 

Hiro tried to grab his pillow to protect himself but he was blocked by Tadashi’s arm. They both laughed at each other, but they weren’t willing to give up.  Only one of them was going to leave claiming victory and both of them wanted it. Badly.

 

They finally had to stop when they couldn’t breathe anymore, exhausted by all the laughter. Their bellies hurt and they were tired. They both had to admit, though, it had been fun. Tadashi pulled Hiro close to him, and hugged him.

 

“We’ll be together, forever.”

 

Hiro let out a particularly deep breath.

 

“Forever, Dashi.”

 

**(Forever)**

 

The promise of always being there for him lingered in Hiro’s mind as he awoke. He could see his brother’s cap, but there was no sign of him. It didn’t take him very long to figure out what had happened.

 

A single bitter thought came to him as he held the cap in his hands.

 

“ I guess we couldn’t.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic originally published February 22nd, 2015, on my fanfiction.net account. Edited by my good friend Celest Emily.


End file.
